


[Podfic] Looking for Some Hot Stuff by cheshirecatstrut

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trope-a-Palooza, VM Fic Club Trope-A-Palooza 2020, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: Veronica has to fake-date Dick Casablancas for a case. Once she meets his housemate, she's less torn up about it.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Looking for Some Hot Stuff by cheshirecatstrut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking for Some Hot Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345362) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



> This is simple and straightforward. Just a recording of me reading a favorite story to you. I'd never recorded myself reading before. We can blame Trope-a-palooza and The Alliance (you know who you are)! Fake Dating, for the win!
> 
> Please allow a moment for the audio to load. Sometimes it looks like it's not going to work (0:00/0:00) but after a moment it changes to (0:00/07:31). The time involved seems to vary but at least several seconds. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> I created this podfic for Veronica Mars Trope-a-palooza July 2020 sponsored by AllTheVMFF and VM Fic Club.

  
_cover art by Smiles P_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/z04euv5467177ug/LookingForSomeHotStuff_byCCS.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Looking for Some Hot Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345362)

**Author:** [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut)

**Reader:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)

**Length:** 07:31

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/z04euv5467177ug/LookingForSomeHotStuff_byCCS.mp3?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
